A washing machine generally operates by subjecting the laundry to water and detergent and mechanically agitating the laundry, typically in a revolving drum or other container. Laundering is carried out according to a programmed schedule, whereby the laundry is typically mixed with water of a specified temperature and chemicals (e.g. detergent, laundry softener, brighteners, etc.) at various times and cycles of actions (e.g., rinsing, adding fabric softener, spin drying and so forth). Laundry can encompass a wide range of fabrics and may sometimes include other material(s).
GB patent 1263273 describes a method of continuously and rapidly rinsing cleansing solution from fabric articles including: transporting the articles along a predetermined path, repeatedly rinsing the articles at spaced apart locations along the predetermined path and simultaneously introducing gas into the rinse liquid to form a mixture that is forced under pressure through the articles.